Music Meme
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: Okay so this is a random Music Meme that I did because I got bored. This contains the pairings EnglandxPrussia, AmericaxRussia and FinlandxSweden. Hope you all enjoy it. Rated T just to be safe.


Darkness: Wow guys sorry I haven't posted anything in like forever, I have been so busy.

Prussia: That and she has a billion stories she has started and never finished.

Darkness: T.T That's the worst part of it all. I cant seem to finish what I start.

America: Except this apparently

Darkness: Yes, well I hope you enjoy it. If you don't I apologize. I do not own Hetalia or the songs used here.

* * *

Random Shuffle Music Meme

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

America – Uninstall by Chiaki Ishikawa

America felt a tinge of pain in his heart as he remembered all the damage he had done to those around him. He felt as though he wouldn't ever be able to face them. He stood outside the meeting room doors; he could tell everyone else was inside. He could hear them questioning where he was. He spun on his heel and ran from the doors, hurrying down the hall as quickly as he could. He dropped himself in the bathroom and rummaged through the things until he found a razor. He wanted to end this now before he had to see the looks of hatred on their faces. He slid the blade across his wrists, the pain was so immense he wanted to scream out, but he didn't, instead he continued to break the skin. He sat there with the blood running down his wrists and hands. His vision was slowly disappearing, he would have closed his eyes but the door flew open to reveal his older brother, England.

"What have you done you bloody git" England said as he hurried to his fragile little brother. He bandaged the wounds and lifted the American into his arms and carried him into the hall. The others came running, all looking just as afraid.

"You all hate me don't you" America managed to say

"How could we?" England asked

"You and I are brothers" Canada said

"None of us hate you" Russia said in a rather soft tone "you may get on our nerves but we don't hate you at all"

America smiled as he realized that he wasn't hated by anyone and that they really did care.

Prussia – Last Resort by Papa Roach

Prussia snarled at the world around him. How dare they disband him as a country, he was the best and awesomest. The Prussian sighed before he walked over to the table, there laid the knife that he tried to end his life with so many times before. He picked it up and looked it over, it wasn't that he really wanted to die, but he felt like he had nothing to live for. He took the blade and placed it on his wrist before cutting as deeply as he could. There was nothing left here for him so what should he do but end it all tonight. He was seeing this, his last resort. He felt tears force their way from his eyes as the pain increased the deeper he cut. He sliced up both his wrists and watched the blood stain his white bed sheets. He knew that his brother would be mad at him for this, but when wast he mad. He had lost all sight of things and no longer felt a reason to continue in life. The tears flowed from his slowly closing eyes as he looked around the room. There someone stood, he couldn't make out who it was but there were there and he wanted to plead for his life.

EnglandxPrussia – Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

England stared across the room; there Prussia was standing at the front of the room. Germany was yelling at him for interrupting the meeting again. England had always felt something for Prussia, but he knew that no one would ever accept that, in fact he didn't even know if Prussia would accept it. He shook his head; he couldn't believe he was thinking these things. However he continued to stare as the Prussian strolled over to him. England stood up to increase his height to the Prussian. He didn't know what the bad touch trio member was thinking. He didn't have time to react as Prussia leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. England didn't know how to respond, but when he felt Prussia pulling away he wrapped his arms around the Prussian's neck, he didn't want to let this moment go. Upon that Prussia deepened the kiss, letting his tongue trace England's lower lip. The blonde quickly allowed entrance and let Prussia's tongue explore his mouth. The shorter man moaned into the kiss as Prussia smirked. They soon had to break for air. England no longer cared that everyone knew, because he knew that these feelings were so real and pure. Prussia scooped up his new boyfriend and carried him from the room.

"Sorry but I am borrowing him" Prussia said as they left

America – Underdog (Beyblade soundtrack)

The revolutionary war raged around. No one thought that America could possibly win this. His opponent had one of the strongest militaries around, but America didn't care. He knew that even though he was the underdog he could win this because he needed this. He needed his freedom. He and England got into a close combat fight, this was nearing the end. Both were exhausted and knew they wouldn't last much longer. America punched at England, who brought his arms up to defend himself. America quickly came around with another hit, his fist colliding with England's gut, sending the Englishman flying to the ground. America let out a huff; here he had won the war. He the underdog had beaten the world's strongest army. He turned from England and stalked away, back towards his people who cheered.

Russia – Sound of Madness by Shinedown

Russia stalked through the darkness and blood that was everywhere. He was the outcast of the world, but he didn't let that bother him too much. He walked through the snow with a sadistic look on his face. Whenever he found one of the soldiers barely alive he would laugh in the most creepy, frightening way before killing the man. He would give them many different kinds of death. He let his laugh ring out through the wilderness. He looked around himself, he was truly alone. This is what caused the madness to erupt in him. He had indeed created the sound of madness, this sound was all his. He looked at the blood that covered his clothes, before looking at the blood that tainted the once purely white snow. He didn't understand how he was still around, did no one care that he was so mad and sadistic that he killed everyone. Or was it that they couldn't stop him and they knew it. The thought of himself being so all powerful caused another sadistic laugh to come from him, and it echoed off any surface there was. Before he ran through the darkness.

PrussiaxEngland – DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher ft Pitbull

England sat in the room, everyone dancing around like they had lost their minds. He was getting rather annoyed with it all until China grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Guess who's here" he said

England's eyes darted around until they rested on the Prussian man in the doorway. England jumped up from where he stood and let his feet take him to the dance floor, to be joined by the white haired man. They spun around each other, never letting their eyes leave the other's body. Prussia laughed before grabbing a hold of England and pulling him close. They were so close now that they could feel the love between each other growing with every second. The love from back in the day, the days when England was a pirate and Prussia was a knight, that love just sprung back to the surface once again. England reached up and took hold of Prussia's hair and pulled him down into a rough kiss. They were both more than glad that they had come when they really didn't want to at first.

EnglandxPrussia – Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance

England looked at the iron cross necklace, he was remembering who had given it to him. The white haired, red eyed, arrogant, egotistical and yet most caring man. England didn't want to remember what happened, but it haunted him. Prussia had gone off to war, but was taken hostage by Russia and no one expected him to live through it. England started to cry as he walked to his bed, the bed he would now sleep alone in. He closed his eyes as he held the cross tightly in his hands. As he slept he felt someone come close to him.

"I am here, love" A voice said in a Prussian accent

"Don't leave me" England said as tears fell from his eyes

He felt Prussia sit down on the bed beside him and caress his head.

"I will always be here" Prussia said "I may not come home but I will always be with you"

England started to cry as he knew what this meant. Prussia was gone.

EnglandxPrussia – All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter

Prussia watched the uptight Brit as he sat there in the meeting room. Prussia wanted to see him smile, if only once, he had to see that smile. Prussia leapt off his chair and headed over to England, who was busy looking at his papers. Prussia started to annoy England, in the most loving way he could. Soon England looked up at him with a firm glare in place. Prussia smirked before quickly placing a kiss on England's lips. The other was too stunned to know what to do. Prussia pulled away and ran out the door, he poked his head back in to see what England's reaction would be. The Englishman brought his fingers up to his lips, before he smiled brightly and going back to his paperwork. Prussia checked that off his list of things, now all he had to do was make England his.

AmericaxRussia – Gomenasai by T.a.T.u.

America turned to face the Russian that stood before him. His heart sank as he felt like the other was going to be extremely angry with him.

"Sorry" Russia said

America's head snapped up and he looked at the other, Russia looked like he was going to start crying.

"Sorry for everything I did" He said quietly "I never had a friend like you before and I really don't want to lose you"

America didn't know how to respond to that. He could tell that Russia really was sorry, he could feel it. His face turned soft and he smiled. America embraced the taller man and breathed in that scent he loved so much.

"I forgive you" He said "And you will never, ever lose me"

Russia couldn't help but cry as he hugged America back; there they stood for what could have been an eternity, neither caring who saw, they loved each other and that was all that mattered now.

SwedenxFinland – All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey

Finland had been out all night delivering presents to everyone, he was concerned though because he had no idea what Sweden wanted. He never said. Finland had asked several times but each time Sweden would change the subject or say he had somewhere to be. He always dodged the question somehow.

Sweden sat at home with a cup of hot cocoa in his hands; he was waiting for Finland to return. He recalled how the happy Finn always asked what he wanted for Christmas. There was only one thing he really wanted, maybe it was time he told Finland what he wanted.

Hours later when Finland arrived home, Sweden was waiting for him.

"Would you like to know what I want for Christmas every year?" Sweden asked

Finland didn't know what to say so he simply nodded his head.

"All I ever want for Christmas is for you to come home safely" Sweden said a light blush dusting his face.

Finland smiled happily and jumped to embrace the taller man.

"I will always come home to you" Finland said with a smile

* * *

Darkness: I hope this was all cool, sorry to those who don't like the pairings that were used here. They are some of my favorites.

America: OMG I Tried To Kill Myself!

Prussia: Yup now get over it, because I did the same thing and I am still around and Awesome.

Darkness: Okay you two, anyway please review I would like to know what you think of this. Mostly because I might do more, well if anyone actually liked this one I might do more.


End file.
